


Blankets

by deadhuntress



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Before triplets are born, Ben just wants sleep, F/M, Fluff, Leslie is pregnant, post-season 6, some cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr OTP prompt "Imagine Person A trying to wake up Person B, but B reeeaaaallly doesn't want to get up, so eventually they end up falling off their bed onto the floor, bringing down all the blankets with them. Person A is not impressed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

“Ben! Ben, wake up! Ben!” Leslie exclaims.

“Mmmph,” responds the lump in the sheets next to her.

“Come on, Ben!” Leslie continues, shaking him a little.

“Leslie…” Ben groans. “It’s the middle of the night. Way too early to be up.”

“But Ben, it’s important. Also, it’s 4:30, so it’s not _unreasonably_ early,” she replies.

He just looks at her, only one eye opened. “It’s Saturday,” he mumbles, his sleepiness evident in his voice. “What could possibly be that important?”

“I can feel the babies moving!” she exclaims.

Ben opens his other eye. “Leslie, I love you, and that’s wonderful, but honey, you've already felt them move before. ‘Quickening,’ remember?”

“But Ben, it’s different this time. More pronounced.”

“That’s great, babe,” he says, leaning over to kiss her then closing his eyes again.

“I need to write it down in my pregnancy journal!” she says, starting to climb out of bed. She had decided to keep a journal chronicling her pregnancy and always wrote down important milestones when they happened. To be honest, Ben wasn't completely sure why she wrote down some of the stuff she did ("First Bout of Morning Sickness" was a good example), but he knew it was important to her. He also knew from past experience that it was useless to try and convince her otherwise.

“You do that,” Ben responds, already starting to fall back asleep. That is, until she loses her balance and accidentally kicks him. “Ow,” he cries.

“Shit. Sorry, babe,” she replies.

“It’s okay, I know the babies throw off your balance.” He can’t really blame her, and certainly can’t imagine what it must feel like on her end.

Leslie manages to finish climbing out of bed uneventfully, and Ben is _almost_ asleep again when – “Honey, do you remember where I put it?”

Ben sighs and forces himself to sit up in bed. “I don’t know,” he calls down the hall. “Didn't you have it in the living room earlier?” Much as he’d like to sleep, he knows Leslie won’t give up until she finds it, and he’d feel bad not helping.

“I don't know, did I?" He hears her walk down the stairs and enter the living room. "Oh, you’re right; found it! Thanks!” Ben just sits and waits for her to come back to bed.

A minute later, Leslie walks back into the room, heading for his side of the bed. “You’re the best,” she says, giving him a quick kiss. He smiles and watches her affectionately as she crosses to the other side and climbs back into bed next to him. Ben finds his head sagging and eyes closing again as she makes herself comfortable, so he doesn't see when she leans sideways to snuggle up against him. Caught off guard, he loses his balance and falls off the bed, ending up on the floor and pulling the blankets and his pillow with him. From above him, he hears a giggle. “Sorry!” Leslie calls, still laughing.

“Wow, thanks,” he says, as sarcastically as he can manage when he’s still mostly asleep. The floor is surprisingly comfortable, more so than one would expect. Extremely exhausted and desperate for sleep, he gives up and rolls into a more comfortable position, dragging the blankets the rest of the way off the bed.

“What, are you just gonna stay there?” Leslie asks. Ben nods into his pillow, smiling. Next thing he knows, Leslie has climbed out of bed and curled up against him. “I’ll stay too,” she says, placing a light kiss on his chest.

“Love you.”

“Love you,” he mumbles, breathing in the scent of her hair as he finally goes back to sleep.

The next morning, he wakes up in a nest of blankets, his beautiful wife curled up peacefully next to him, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ben/Leslie fic!!! I've been really wanting to write fic for them but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for what to write... Hence the searching Tumblr for ideas. It didn't end up exactly like the prompt, but oh well.


End file.
